The prior art has described curable compositions containing melamine and benzoguanamine derivatives as crosslinking agents.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,708,984 and 4,710,542 describe respectively beta-hydroxyalkylcarbamylmethylated aminotriazines and alkylcarbamylmethylated aminotriazines containing curing compositions. These curing agents show generally superior detergent and salt spray resistant properties and are preferably cured at temperatures of from 150.degree. C. to about 200.degree. C.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,230,740 and 4,230,550 describe melamine compounds with pendant vinyl terminated groups and the use of such compounds in radiation cured coatings.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,295,909 describes adhesive compounds using a urethane acrylate capped prepolymer based on polybutadiene polyol or a polyamine.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,855,379 describes vinyl-terminated polyurethane polymers having a molecular weight of 2,000 to about 10,000 in bonding compositions.
Although the prior art describes melamine compounds with carbamylmethyl groups or melamine compounds with vinyl-terminated groups there is no disclosure of melamine compounds having both types of groups, or both types of groups in combination with methylol/alkoxymethyl groups on a melamine-type nucleus. Moreover, the prior art does not describe the combined use of vinyl-terminated polyurethanes/polyamides and melamine compounds with vinyl-terminated/carbamylmethyl groups in adhesive and coating compositions.